


Romance Hero

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Series: SASO 2017 Bonus Round Fills [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: Created for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: Alternate UniversesPrompt Creator: zephyr_djinniPrompt: Atobe spots his glorious face on the cover of some trashy romance novel.





	Romance Hero

Yuushi knew this was going to happen one day, but he was expecting a phone call, maybe a really angry one, but not Atobe himself breaking his way into the flat he worked on a Monday morning.  
  


“What the hell is this, Oshitari?” Atobe’s hair was not on his normal perfect position and his, way too formal for the occasion, suit was terribly disheveled. Yuushi suspected he had run up the four rows of stairs that leaded to the flat, but he still took a second to admire the breathless Atobe before he answered with the most pleasant smile he could.  
  


“What are you speaking about, Atobe?” He said adjusting his glasses slightly and standing from his chair to better greet his beloved uninvited guest.  
  
  
“What? You have the audacity to pretend you don’t know about this? How do you explain this?” A book was thrown on Yuushi’s face, a book he already had full knowledge about but he just did not expect this small detail on the cover would make his old friend fly all the way from England to be mad at him.  
  


The book fell on the ground and the half shirtless man with Atobe’s face on the cover stayed up, making Yuushi giggle when he got a sight of it.  
  


“Do you think this is funny? Do you have any idea how the media lashed over it? Why would my face, the face of a highly successful entrepreneur, be on a dirty magazine’s cover?” Atobe took a step forward and was almost screaming into Yuushi’s face now.  
  


“Well, Atobe, maybe the female population likes to fantasize about you, you never know. I heard that novel even sold well.” Yuushi tried to speak without letting his expression change, but how angry Atobe was and the cover staring at them from the floor made it impossible to contain one more giggle.  
  


“You heard? No, you wrote this damn story! I know you did, it is typical of you to write this kind of plotless depraved thing!” Atobe leaned a bit forward and now there were not more than 3 centimeters between their faces.  
  


“You cannot know if I wrote it or not.” The proximity was already making his snide remarks difficult of getting out from his mouth.  
  


“The author’s name is basically your name translated to English. As always, you have zero creativity.” Atobe’s eyebrow rose slightly, like it always did when he was stating things he imagined were obvious.  
  


“So, maybe, I like to fantasize about you.” It went out in almost a whisper.  
  


“That is a better justification.”  
  


When their lips clashed, Yuushi decided he would start writing another bad novel on the next morning, maybe a continuation to the first one, where the glasses wearing, bland heroine goes on more adventures with her stupid, blond, always shirtless, prince.


End file.
